CTF-Grassyknoll
__TOC__ Map description A quasi-asymmetrical map. This CTF arena is located in a hilly forest, with two bases facing on opposite sides of one another. The center of the map is a hill populated with trees, while the team bases have an open field in front of them, leading back to the denser point of the map. Red base is located at the northeast of the map, while blue base is located at the east, forming a mirrored L-shape. The corner has a fake exit: whoever steps into that area in order to escape will be blown to pieces via land mine. The named areas of the map are as follows: * Blue/Red Base: Self-explanatory... mostly. Two big sniper nests with four entrances, a central one, one at the left (blue) or right (red) side via lift, and two at the right (blue) or left (red) side via ramp. The central entrance is located in the lower level, and leads to a depot which in turn leads to a lift leading to the upper level balcony facing the flag base itself. The lift entrance starts with a lift located at the left (blue)/right(red) side of the base, the road then splits in two, mid-level and upper-level entrances to the base, and the upper level splits also in left and right path, each side has a path that leads directly to the flag. The two ramp entrances can be called ramp mid and ramp upper. Ramp lower starts with the ramp in the lower level, leading up to the middle level. A road around this ramp leads to a corridor in the mid level which ends in the same upper ramp to the flag as the central entrance. Ramp upper also starts from the same ramp, but instead of turning to the sniper nest it continues forward to another ramp which turns around this area in order to end at the upper level; once in the base you have two paths to take, left and right, one of which leads directly into the flag. * Blue/Red Adrenaline: Located near the lift entrance in the blue base, and in the red side a bit further from the red lift. * Sniper Forest: The more tree-populated zone in the map, holds the Lightning Gun. * Super Shield: Located at the southeast corner of the Sniper Forest, a bunch of cargo holding the eponymous item. * Double Damage: Located at the center of the map, between the blue ramp and red lift entrances, holds the eponymous item and is the shortest of the paths between the bases. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Prior to playing this map, you can switch the arena for CTF-Avaris by paying 220 game units. Tips and tricks * This arena is a perfect practice ground for players who want to hone their skills with the Lightning Gun. * Carry around Shock Rifle and Lightning Gun to harass the enemies from far away. * Learn how to properly translocate. This way you can open even more entrances to the enemy base and protect yourself from the snipers while attacking. You can directly enter to the base at the top window, for example, or avoid the tedious lift and ramp and surprise your enemies. * It's safe to return with the flag at the UDamage area. In online games you want your flag defender to get this item so he can cover you in a better way. Trivia Gallery CTF-Grassyknoll-official.jpg|Official screenshot. ut2004-ctf-grassyknoll-bu-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 1. ut2004-ctf-grassyknoll-bu-2.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 2. ut2004-ctf-grassyknoll-bu-3.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 3. ut2004-ctf-grassyknoll-bu-4.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 4. ut2004-ctf-grassyknoll-bu-5.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 5. Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 17 - Grassyknoll (CTF)|Godlike gameplay External links and references See also